Kol and Hope
by heartoftheshadow
Summary: Kol meets his niece, Hope, for the first time. It's a companion piece to my story, The Originals Alternate Season Two, but one could enjoy it without having read it. For a longer description, look inside.


Kol and Hope

 _Author's Note: This story is set in between chapters 18 and 19 (which hasn't been completed/updated yet) of my story, "The Originals Alternate Season Two". Though I think you could still read this story without having read that one and still enjoy it. For those of you who haven't read it yet and are too lazy to, or just plain don't want to, Kol survived his death in 2x14 and is still in Kaleb's body, soon to be on the path of trying to recover his original body. I think that's all you'd need to know. Enjoy._

 _ **The Lycee, several months ago...**_

 _Esther, Kol, and Finn were standing around on the ground floor of the Lycee, Kol oddly quiet. He was still getting use to being in the body of a mortal, no longer feeling the bloodlust or heightened emotion he had grown use to after being a vampire for a thousand years. "I'm not sure how much of your siblings' lives you observed during your time on the Other Side, Kol. But in case you didn't keep an eye on them at all, Niklaus got a werewolf pregnant by the name of Hayley Marshall. She did give birth to this child, but the child did not live long I'm afraid. Between the witches in this city trying to kill her, and the Guerrera werewolves running wild wearing rings that would allow them to change at will... she died. And from what I can tell Niklaus has been mourning her loss ever since," Esther said, looking for a reaction from Kol, but all she got was a look of confusion on his face._

 _"You don't seem too terribly torn up over the loss of your own granddaughter," Kol pointed out. "And for your information, I did know Nik knocked someone up. I just still don't know how on bloody earth that's possible. The spell you cast on us to turn us into the first vampires prevents us from having children of our own."_

 _"You're forgetting that Niklaus is special. His werewolf half must have allowed for him to procreate. One of nature's loopholes I suppose."_

 _"That creature was an abomination," Finn interrupted. "Nothing good could come from a child born of a hybrid and a werewolf."_

 _Kol seemed to ignore Finn's comment. "I notice how you didn't respond to what I said first. You don't seem too terribly torn up over the loss of your own granddaughter. Is that because you share the same prejudice as Finn over here?"_

 _Finn sneered. "As a matter of fact your brother's right," Esther replied, Kol not looking the least bit surprised by her response. "While nature allowed such a child to be born, such a child should never exist. Though I do feel sympathy for your brother. The pain that one feels when their child dies, it is not a pain I wish on anyone. Certainly not on one of my own children."_

 _Kol felt a pang in his chest as he was reminded of his brother Henrik and what became of him. Though he wasn't the only dead Mikaelson that Kol knew of, he was the first one he thought of when Esther talked about losing a child. Henrik who got mauled by werewolves when he made the mistake of coming with Niklaus to watch the men turn into beasts on the night of the full moon._

 **The Mikaelson Compound, Present Day...**

Kol stood anxiously in the courtyard of the Mikaelson compound, talking to Klaus, Elijah, and Rebekah, who was still inhabiting the body of Eva Sinclair. "I still can't quite figure out why you askdc me to come and meet with you lot today," Kol said, looking as though he were waiting for Klaus to drop a huge bombshell on him.

Klaus grinned, then looked over to Rebekah, who smiled as well. "We thought you might like to meet the little girl that you nearly helped us kill Finn over," Klaus replied, Kol's eyes widening.

Suddenly, Hayley stepped out into the courtyard, holding baby Hope in her arms. "Would you like to meet your uncle Kol?" Hayley asked Hope in a soft voice, Hope clinging to her mother like the somewhat shy baby she was.

Kol had an overwhelmed expression on his face, not expecting to meet the magical niece he had been told about today of all days. Hayley walked over to Kol, Klaus and Rebekah standing aside. Slowly and awkwardly, Hayley transferred baby Hope from her arms into Kol's. Judging by the equally awkward expression on Kol's face, Rebekah made the assumption that her brother had honestly never held a baby before in his one thousand years of life.

"Meet the newest member of our family," Klaus said to Kol as he watched his brother and his niece have their first interactions with one another.

Kol's face lit up when his eyes met Hope's, a small smile forming. "Hey there little one. Guess I'm your uncle, though to be honest I'm not a fan of the word uncle. So you can just call me Kol. Kol Mikaelson. I'm told you're only six months and you're already using magic. Talented one you are."

Kol didn't seem to know just what to say to the niece he was holding, he'd hoped that she would be a bit older when they met for the first time. He imagined that he would be her first teacher when it came to the art of witchcraft, and he would start by teaching her all the fun spells. They would create a lot of mischeif together. Not that that couldn't still happen. If he was still around, still on good terms with the rest of his siblings, he would make sure it would happen.

Kol was truly fascinated by her. She was the biological daughter of Niklaus Mikaelson, an Original Hybrid, she wasn't suppose to be possible. One of nature's loopholes Esther told him.

Hayley stood off to the side, looking over to Elijah, only for Elijah to avoid her gaze, not wanting to exchange longing glances with a married woman.

"She's lovely, isn't she?" Rebekah added, Kol's smile only widening in response.

"Yeah. She sure is."

Then something occurred to Kol. He hadn't gone her anything yet! That would certainly be the next thing on his to do list. Buy his niece a present. It would have to be something special, something that would interest her. Maybe he would take Davina shopping for baby toys with him.


End file.
